Blazing Fire Unseen
Blazing Fire Unseen is a fanfiction by IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart for Mystical Moonstone's contest. Chapter 1: Firepaw Firepaw growled at her mentor, who was standing across the clearing, and she cracked a flea in her teeth. "Eh?" the elder, Spiderfoot, asked. "Nothing, Spiderfoot, just a tricky flea." "Well that's enough, Firepaw," the old cat meowed gratefully, "I feel like a new cat." Firepaw gave the elder a smile and padded past her mentor tossing back her dark ginger head and raising her nose into the air arrogantly, and flicking her tail sharply under his nose. "Ow! Firepaw!" Fallenclaw growled. Firepaw went on, but not without flashing a mischievous glance over her shoulder. She knew that Fallenclaw liked her, so she often created trouble for him. She went over to the stream, washed her paws and settled down. "Firepaw! Firepaw! We are under attack!" her brother Flamepaw yowled, crashing into the clearing. Firepaw shot to her paws and raced to camp with her brother where many ThunderClan cats were fighting her Clan, SkyClan. "Why those dirty.... mouse-brained.... mangepelts!" she spat in rage, almost at loss for words. She launched herself into battle, searching for an opponent to fight or a Clanmate to help. As she ran toward a cat fighting her mother, a golden brown shape bowled her over. She found herself staring into wide amber eyes. The golden brown on top of her loosened his grip and ran away, throwing an apologetic glance over his shoulder. I should have shredded him when I got the chance!? ''she scolded herself, but it was too late now. As she went around searching for another opponent, she saw that the ThunderClan cats were retreating. The last one out was the tom who had attacked her, but let her go. He stared for a while, his eyes seeming to be pleading her about something. Flamepaw came up to her, babbling excitedy, "We're becoming warriors now! Didn't you hear?" "But..." Firepaw protested, "But, I didn't do anything!" "That's not what Fallenclaw said! He said you defeated a huge tom with the flick of a single claw!" Firepaw scowled ferociously at Fallenclaw. She had wanted to become a warrior because of an amazing accomplishment, not staring dumbfounded at a tom who refused to attack her. "Firepaw and Flamepaw!" Antstar called, "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect SkyClan at the cost of your life, if necessary?" "I do!" Flamepaw meowed. "I do," Firepaw meowed evenly, glaring at Fallenclaw. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Flamepaw, from this day onward, you will now be called Flameclaw. StarClan honors your courage and strength and we welcome you as a full member of SkyClan. Firepaw, from this day onward, you will be known as Firewing. StarClan honors your skill and loyalty and we welcome you as a full member of SkyClan." "Flameclaw! Firewing! Flameclaw! Firewing!" the Clan chanted. As soon as the meeting ended, Firewing stormed up to Fallenclaw and demanded, "What on earth were you thinking! I didn't do anything during the battle." Fallenclaw hung his head, "I- I wanted to be with you..." "Well, Fallenclaw!" she hissed, "It's going to take a lot more than flattery to impress me!" Her green eyes glimmering with anger she sat by the camp entrance with her brother and started to groom her red pelt as the moon rose. Chapter 2: Blazepaw "Blazepaw, you are now Blazeheart, warrior of ThunderClan, honored for defeating a she-cat with no more than a blink of his eyes!" Thrushstar meowed. "Blazeheart! Blazeheart! Blazeheart!" ThunderClan chanted. Blazeheart felt a pang of guilt. He hadn't done anything. All he did was tackled a SkyClan cat, who was unfortunately, the cat of his dreams. "Great job!" his former mentor, Spottedfur, purred. "I didn't do anything!" he meowed. "Yes, you did Blazeheart. You were amazing!" Blazeheart shook her off and padded to where he was going to keep vigil. He didn't care about rules, which is why he allowed himself to love that beautiful SkyClan cat, Firepaw. He sat, waiting for everyone to sleep, then he went into the forest. He padded onto SkyClan territory, where she saw her by the entrance, guarding. He let his tail rattle the bushes. "What was that?" the ginger tom rose to his hackles and his fur bristled. "Let me check it out, Flameclaw." The she-cat padded over to the bushes as he scrambled up a tree. She sniffed around the roots. "Firewing?" Flameclaw called. ''What a beautiful name! "It's ThunderClan scent!" Firewing called back. "Should I sound the alarm?" Blazeheart caught his breath and tensed, hoping desperately that they would not sound the alarm. "No, the cat's gone," Firewing meowed. She padded back to her post and stared straight at him. His heart froze. She gazed at him, her eyes bidding him to leave quickly, so he crept slowly and silently down the tree and tip-toed back to his own territory. Why did she not sound the alarm if she knew I was there? Perhaps he had been imagining. Maybe she didn't look at him. No! ''he thought fiercly, ''She looked straight at you! Blazeheart wondered why the she-cat had let him escape. Maybe she likes you, too! a spark of hope flared in his chest. He shook his head. What was he thinking? Chapter 3: Firewing Firewing padded into the hollow where the four oaks stood. The five Clans were there for the Gathering and she was happy to have been chosen. She was looking for the tom. The one that had hesitated attacking her and the one she found on the territory on her vigil last night. She wondered what he wanted. She scanned the clearing and she spotted the golden-brown tom again, staring at her. Now, Firewing was really curious on what he wanted. She padded over to him and they slipped into the bushes. "What do you want?" Firewing asked, as friendly as she could. Before the tom could answer, Antstar called the Gathering together, "SkyClan has successfully fought off ThunderClan yesterday and we have two new warriors: Flameclaw and Firewing!" Firewing slipped out of the bushes for a split second as all the Clans except for ThunderClan chanted her name and her brother's name. She could hear that the tom behind her was chanting though. Firewing slipped back into the bushes. RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan reported how prey was running, a few new warriors, and a couple other things. Then, it was Thrushstar's turn. "SkyClan have been stealing our prey, herbs, and kits. They take everything we hold dear. You must unite with us against SkyClan!" Yowls of outrage filled the hollow fromt he other four Clans. Firewing let out an angry hiss. How dare those ThunderClan mange-pelts! Antstar bristled and unsheathed his claws. Firewing's mouth opened with shock. Surely the leaders wouldn't fight now? "But we have one new warrior: Blazeheart!" "Blazeheart! Blazeheart! Blazeheart!" Firewing scanned the hollow looking for the new warrior. Then as cats started mingling to share toungues again, she and the tom picked up where they were interrupted. "Firewing, I am Blazeheart and I love you..." the golden-brown tom meowed. Firewing stiffened. She had only met this tom, yet his first words to her were her name, his name, and the fact that he loved her. "Blazeheart, you can't love me! It's against the warrior code!" Firewing gasped, her voice rising. "Shhhhhhhhh!" Blazewing hissed and looked around wildly, "Nobody can know! And I don't care about the warrior code... I just care about us and what might be! Please, meet me tomorrow night." Firewing didn't like this, but she had to give him credit for being brave enough to ignore the rules and confess his feelings at their first meeting. "Fine!" she growled. Like she had done to her mentor, she snapped her tail under his nose and stalked off to find Flameclaw. He would be wondering where she was. Chapter 4: Blazeheart Blazeheart stared with his mouth open after the ginger she-cat. Perhaps his hope of her loving him would come after all. Happy, he strolled out of the bushes where he was met by Spottedfur. "There you are!" she purred. Blazeheart groaned and with dread he realized that Spottedfur had a crush on him. Couldn't she see that he wasn't interested in anybody. Except Flamewing. Blazeheart broke away from Spottedfur's purrs and stalked to the back of the ThunderClan group as the filed away from the gathering place. As soon as he got the chance, he slipped away and back into SkyClan territory where he saw the SkyClan cats settling down after the Gathering. Blazeheart climbed up a tree and looked around the clearing for Firewing. He spotted her heading out of camp. Excited, he tore a small tree branch from the trunk and dropped it as Firewing passed. Firewing looked up, bristled, and climbed up the tree. "Blazeheart! What are you doing here?" she demanded, sounding half angry-half glad that he was there. He purred and touched his tail to her cheek, "I missed you..." "I..." she stuttered, "I never... well actually I have... my mentor..." she looked across her camp and gazed at a white tom with brown tabby stripes. "But... you are different...." she murmured. Blazeheart stared at her beautiful green eyes for a long time, until she tore her gaze away. "I have to go." she looked at her paws. "Of course you do," Blazeheart purred, "I'll see you tomorrow." As Blazeheart headed back to ThunderClan territory, he felt a rush of excitement as he realized he had opened up her true feelings before her mentor had. Maybe they had a future after all. Together... "Blazeheart, where were you?" Spottedfur demanded. Blazeheart didn't answer, just raced away from her and wandered into RiverClan territory and stared at the stream, thinking about him and Firewing. "Hey! What are you...." a voice snarled, then cried, "Blazeheart!" Blazeheart turned to see his best friend Waterclaw, who had also recieved his warrior name recently. "Hi! How are things in RiverClan?" he joked. Waterclaw purred, "As if you don't know!" They both laughed for a while, then caught their breath. "So what's up? Any she-cats you like?" Waterclaw meowed. "Well, there is one cat. Her name is Firewing," he admitted. Waterclaw's blue eyes widened he shook his gray pelt in disbelief, "Ooooh! The pretty SkyClan warrior!" Blazeheart nodded and smiled. "Well, whatever happens, I'll be here. I have to go though." "Ok," Blazeheart said, "May StarClan light your path." Chapter 5: Firewing Firewing padded through the forest, breathing in the scent of the forest. "Hello there, Firewing!" a voice meowed formally. "Blazeheart?" she gasped, turning. Instead, her gaze fell on a blue-gray tom with white spots and blue eyes. "What?" she breathed. "Allow me to introduce myself," the tom purred. He padded close and dipped his head, "My name is Waterclaw!" "Of RiverClan?" she bristled, "What do you want?" "I wanted to meet you!" Waterclaw said, "Blazeheart has told me so much about you." "Well, I..." Waterclaw's fur prickled, "I must go, but, let me say, Blazeheart was right about you." With a purr, he vanished. What was that all about? "Firewing!" a voice called. She turned, "Blazeheart." She felt her pelt growing hot and she hid the smile on her face. In fact, she developed a huge crush on him in the few days they had been meeting. She purred and touched her nose to his. Blazeheart purred back and then sniffed the clearing tentatively. "I smell Waterclaw." Firewing shifted her paws, "Yes... he was here minutes ago, to confirm what you were telling him." Blazeheart laughed, "Leave it to Waterclaw to not believe the fact that I am with the most beautiful, sweet cat in the forest." Firewing purred again. "Firewing! Firewing! Where are you?" Firewing winced as Fallenclaw burst into the clearing. Fallenclaw bristled as his eyes fell upon Blazeheart. "How..." he spluttered, "How could you?" Firewing could see tears swelling up in her former mentor's eyes. "No!" she cried, "Fallenclaw please." She had become friends with him after her vigil, when he apologized. Blazeheart watched it all unfurl. Fallenclaw shuddered, "I- I won't tell.... I just thought... that you loved me, too." He choked back tears and began again, "Know this, if you two have kits, I will love them as my own." Firewing watched, shameful as Fallenclaw padded away. Chapter 6: Blazeheart Moons had passed since Fallenclaw found out about him and Firewing, but so far there had been no problems. Fallenclaw kept his promise. Spottedfur glared at him from across the clearing. Last moon, he had snapped at her and told her he wan't interested. He shrugged it off. He had no feelings for her whatsoever. He padded out of camp and into the forest as the fading light of dusk dappled the forest. He crossed the border and sat waiting. Firewing came into the clearing moment later and purred happily. He nuzzled his mate and forgot all his problems: the raging war between ThunderClan and SkyClan, Spottedfur... Blazeheart felt his pelt glow as Firewing continued to smile. "Spill it." Blazeheart meowed. "I'm expecting your kits." "That's wonder-" he purred, but was cut off by a shout. "I knew it! I knew you were meeting someone, Blazeheart! How could I have not seen it before? Now your mate is expecting kits, any day now! You just wait, Blazeheart!" Spottedfur shrieked "Oh, this is just lovely..." Blazeheart groaned. Firewing bristled, "You listen here! Blazeheart loves me, not you! You need to accept that and move on!" "And I'll make sure you don't tell anyone!" Fallenclaw hissed, coming out of the shadows and sliding out his claws. "We'll see!" Spottedfur snarled, lunging at Fallenclaw. Fallenclaw dodged her, spun around, and pounced. Blazeheart felt every ounce of blood drain from his face as Spottedfur pushed him off, slash at his neck and lunge. Fallenclaw held back and dodged again. Spottedfur snarled in anger and raked her claws across his eyes. Blood started flowing from four long scratches across his left eye and his face twisted and anger and the bramble tendril holding back his ferocity snapped and he lashed out with a paw, catching her throat. She howled in terror as her eyes widened and she collapsed to the ground, lifeless. Blazeheart gasped. Though he had never really liked her, he would have never wished this upon a Clanmate. Fallenclaw meowed, "Look, Blazeheart, please don't tell. I was protecting you and Firewing, and your kits." Firewing padded up to Fallenclaw, her eyes glinting fondly. She licked his cheek and purred, "Thank you, Fallenclaw." Blazeheart felt a prick of jealousy. Was Fallenclaw winning her over? Taking her away from him? Chapter 7: Firewing Firewing padded back to camp with Fallenclaw. All she was thinking about was Fallenclaw. He consumed her thoughts. He has always been sweet and nice and he just saved me. Firewing gazed at him fondly and he turned to her. His gaze held all the love he could ever give her. "So, Fallenclaw is the father?" Flameclaw asked with a purr. Firewing groaned inwardly. Now she would have to lie to her brother's face. Firewing nodded and Fallenclaw beamed proudly, as if they were his kits. Flameclaw purred, "Congratulations, you two. For moons she has been holding back the father's name." "Thanks!" Fallenclaw meowed. "Yeah, thanks," Firewing mumbled. She hated the lie she had to live and she decided that after her kits were born and they met their real father, that she wouldn't be Blazeheart's mate anymore, as painful as it may be. I love Blazeheart, but our love has caused so much pain. Fallenclaw has scars, both on his heart and his face because of us. Spottedfur felt pain, and is dead because of us. Tonight, ThunderClan will grieve because of us. And we have made pain for ourselves. I hate lying to Flameclaw and I hate watching myself and Blazeheart shred Fallenclaw's heart, thoughts flew through Firewing's head as fast as a mouse. She pushed it all aside and stared mischeivously at Fallenclaw. She flicked her tail sharply under Fallenclaw's nose, but playfully this time. "Ow! Firewing!" Fallenclaw purred. Firewing laughed, too, and ran off into the SkyClan forest. She tumbled down a small slope with Fallenclaw beside her. This is how it should be, ''she thought, ''No bottled up emotions. Fallenclaw came up beside her and meowed sternly, "You must be careful! We don't want to hurt those kits of yours." Firewing nodded and shook her pelt, "I guess I should rest in the nursery then." Fallenclaw nodded and led her back to camp. He made sure she was safe in the nursery. Firewing got bored quickly. "Restless?" Wolfnose, a shy, gentle queen asked sympathetically. Firewing nodded. Wolfnose whisked her tail over her three kits, "It's all worth it in the end. Are you and Fallenclaw proud?" Firewing looked at her paws, reluctant to be lying to another Clanmate, "Yeah..." That's it, ''she thought, ''After these kits are born, Blazeheart will not be my mate anymore. Chapter 8: Blazeheart Blazeheart's mind was occupied over the next few days. The Clan mourned deeply for Spottedfur, but Blazeheart's thoughts were swirling around Firewing, his unborn kits, and Fallenclaw. That fond gaze he earned days ago disturbed him deeply. "Blazeheart, I am leading a patrol to SkyClan for killing Spottedfur. They will pay," Thrushstar hissed. Spottedfur had been his daughter. Blazeheart's stomach churned wildly. He didn't want to do this, but he had no choice. If Thrushstar ever found out that he was meeting Firewing and that it had led up to his daughter's death he would be exiled... if not shredded first. Blazeheart waited there as Thrushstar called his deputy, Gorsescar, and half the Clan and they headed off to SkyClan camp. Blazeheart couldn't do anything but control his feelings and hope that Firewing was safe in the nursery. Thrushstar waited by the entrance to the camp. He sent Dusktail up a tree to scout. When she gave a nod that said all the cats were settled down and sharing tongues, Thrushstar sent up a yowl and the ThunderClan cats started to pour into SkyClan's camp. Blazeheart looked around for a suitable enemy. He thought about going to kill Fallenclaw, but he pushed it away immediately. He would never kill unless absolutely necessary and he brought into consideration all that Fallenclaw had done for him and Firewing. He hurled himself at a gray tabby tom and raked his claws across his face. The tom yowled in rage and threw Blazeheart off him. He landed in a pile of bracken. Suddenly, he heard gruff snarls, heavy footsteps, and yowls of alarm from both SkyClan and ThunderClan. Blazeheart looked up, dazed. Badgers were crawling all over the clearing. Now, he had to worry. Badgers didn't have honor and would kill any cat without question. Firewing was in grave danger, especially with about four badgers crawling around. He heard yowls from the nursery. Fear shot through him and he darted off to the nursery. He burst in to see the SkyClan medicine cat with her. She was laying on her side, her flanks convulsing rapidly. A silver queen jumped in front of him and hissed, her claws unsheathed. In her pain, Firewing blurted out, "Blazeheart, I am having your kit!" "What?" the other queen shreiked. Blazeheart, nor Firewing, didn't answer the queen. Firewing screeched as their kit, a gray tom, came out into the nursery. The medicine cat handed it to the silver queen and ordered, "Lick." "Are there any more?" Blazeheart asked. The medicine cat shook her head. "Firewing, he is very handsome!" the queen commented. Firewing gave a weak smile and let her kit suckle, "He will be named Smokekit." Blazeheart settled next to her and Firewing gave him a look full of pain. "Blazeheart," his mate began, "I can't be your mate anymore. We have caused too much pain. We caused this battle." Blazeheart felt tears spring to his eyes, "I thought you loved me!" "I do," Firewing choked, "Look, I will always love you, and I will miss you. Smokekit will be here, for a reminder of you." Blazeheart was overwhelmed with sorrow and sadness when a huge paw whacked him on the side of his head. He went flying across the clearing. Chapter 9: Firewing "Blazeheart!" Firewing yowled, her eyes wide with terror. Wolfnose took Smokekit as she got up and ran over to him. He was losing a lot of blood. "Do something!" she shouted. Dawnfoot, the SkyClan medicine cat, and Scorchface, the ThunderClan medicine cat hurried over and started checking him over. The badgers were gone now. The Clans had scared them off. One badger was dead. The whole battle had stopped. "He is in the paws of StarClan now..." Scorchface meowed solemnly. Firewing bowed her head when she heard a faint rasp, "Firewing..." She awkwardly scurried over to him. Blazeheart smiled, "I have not much time. Bring me our kit." Wolfpelt came forward with Smokekit and placed the mewling lump of fur on Blazeheart's chest. Tears sprang to Firewing's eyes. "My kit," Blazeheart gave a rusty purr. He rasped his tounge over the small kit and Smokekit mewled. "Though you may never be able to see me, young Smokekit, just know that I love you and I will always be proud of you." Firewing smiled affectionately, but sadly. "And you, Firewing, I will always love you and I will be watching over you. Good-bye," Blazeheart feebly licked her on the ear, then his flank was still forever. Firewing brought Smokekit back to her and started to cry silently over Blazeheart. She sat vigil for him and the nxt morning she rose, watching as the last of Blazeheart's golden-brown fur disappeared through the entrance to be buried. Fallenclaw padded over and bowed his head, "I know how hard this must be for you, Firewing. I am so sorry." Firewing sniffled, then purred, "Out of it will come new beginnings." Fallenclaw nodded and Firewing leaned her head on his shoulder breifly, then went back to the nursery with Smokekit. Chapter 10: Blazeheart Blazeheart watched as his kit grew and made friends. Blazeheart watched as Smokekit turned into Smokepaw and developed great skills in both battle and hunting. Blazeheart watched as Firewing grew closer to Fallenclaw and gossiped with Flameclaw. Blazeheart watched as Smokekit turned into Smokeblaze, named in his honor, a fine, skillful, honorable warrior. Blazeheart watched as Firewing had a litter of four with Fallenclaw, naming them Waterkit, Flamekit, Heatkit, and Blazekit. Blazeheart saw all that his former mate and kit were doing and he was proud of them every step of the way. As the moons and seasons passed, he would always be with them. Sometimes he would visit Firewing and Smokeblaze in their dreams to talk to them. Occasionally, he would check on Waterclaw. He went over his life, and how he lived it. I wish that I could live it all again. He smiled, watching as Firewing, Flameclaw, and Fallenclaw grew older, serving SkyClan with all their loyalty until they were elders. By then, Smokeblaze, Waterdrop, Flamesplash, Heatscorch, and Blazespirit had taken their places and all had kits of their own. Finally the day came, they were all reunited. Fallenclaw, Firewing, and Flameclaw had died peacefully in their sleep. Blazeheart waited anxiously for them to arrive. In the distance, he saw them. He saw Firewing, Flameclaw, and Fallenclaw, all together and restored to their youth. Blazeheart padded over to each one and touched noses with each of them. They were all smiling happily and Blazeheart felt good, too. As they turned tp live in StarClan and watch over their kits and grandkits, he purred, "It's been a while." "We can catch you up," Firewing meowed. "No need," Blazeheart whispered, "No need..." The End Category:Fan Fictions Category:IcewrathxFeatherswirlxCraneheart's fanfics